What I'm Fighting For
by Marblez
Summary: ElrohirLegolas. They have two children before the fellowship but then Legolas goes, wil their marriage survive and how will he be racted to when he returns.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the main characters, I do however own Lerahir and Elrolas.

What I'm Fighting For 

In their bedroom in Rivendell Elrohir held one of his sons while his husband, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood held the other. They had produced two heirs, Lerahir taking after his sindar father, Elrolas after the noldo. Lerahir was the elder son, nearly 5 in human years, and was taking after both his fathers personality wise. Elrolas was nearly 2 in human years and was a bundle of joy to everyone that met him.

"Will you go?" Elrohir asked, worry filling his voice. He was of course referring to the quest for the one ring.

"If I am needed I will go, it is my duty," Legolas answered quietly, frowning at Lerahir's messy hair he stood him on the be and quickly undid the boys braids so he could re-do them. Elrohir silently asked himself why it wasn't his duty as well? Of course he knew the answer, he must care for the boys, like a mother would.

"The meeting begins soon, you'd best go once you've finnished that," Elrohir said quieter still, walking into the adjoining bathroom to start the boys bath. He sighed sadly as he heard Legolas leave, up until then they had been a happy, kind and loving family. He just hoped there would be no cold words before Legolas left.

It had been an arranged marriage between the two elven kingdom's, Rivendell's youngest prince with Mirkwood's eldest. Of course neither had been too thrilled when they found out but when they met, on the wedding day, the two found that they could not stop themselves truly falling in love with each other. Now a simple Ring could ruin everything they had.. Elrohir quickly wiped away the tear that fell onto his cheek before going into the bedroom.

"Bath time Lerahir," he said falsely cheerfull.

"But Ada..." Lerahir complained.

"Lerahir..." Elrohir warned as he started to untie Elrolas' shirt, the little boy giggling as he did so. Unlike his older brother he loved bath time. Lerahir huffed as he too began to unbutton his shirt. "Good boy."

Elrohir was sat reading to Lerahir when Legolas returned. The meeting had ended hours ago but Legolas had chosen to walk the gardens before telling Elrohir of his decision. Elrohir looked up and sighed.

"Go to your room Lerahir, I'll be there soon to finnish the story with you," he said to his son kindly, kissing the small forehead. Lerahir glanced between Elrohir, looking sad and Legolas looking unusually nervous before getting up and leaving. "Elrolas is already asleep," Elrohir said, trying to sound calm. He rose and pulled out Legolas's sleeping wear.

"Elrohir, I have something..." Elrohir interupted him.

"I'll help you pack in the morning, here's you things. Now I must go see to Lerahir," and with those quick, almost pain filled words Elrohir left the room, pushing Legolas's clothes into his arms as he passed him. Legolas sighed and began to change, all the time wondering if he had made the right decision and fearing that he had chosen to protect Middle Earth instead of his marriage.

When Legolas woke he realised that the other side of the bed hadn't been slept in. He sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and saw Elrohir moving around the room, folding clothes and putting them into a small pack.

"Aragorn was here a few minute's ago, you leave in half an hour. I've packed your spare clothes and other essentials," Elrohir said quietly. Legolas rose from the bed and stopped Elrohir from moving by taking him in his arms. Elrohir tried to move away but in the end his worry couldn't be hidden anfd he clung to Legolas, his face bueried in the smooth nightshirt. "Don't go..."

"You know I must," Legolas mumbled, hugging Elrohir tightly. "the fate of middle earth rests on the shoulder's of one small hobbit. If the best I can do it s help him succeed then at least I know nothing will happen to you or our sons..." Legolas continued.

"Don't die, promise me you won't die," Elrohir sobbed. He'd stayed up all night, almost sick with worry. He'd sat and watched Legolas sleep, fear building up in his heart, so much so that it ached.

"I promise, I will do everthying I can to come back to you. You know I would never willingly leave you," Legolas said, stroking the back of Elrohir's head. "I'd better get ready..."

"Yes, you get dressed and I will wake the boys, they will want to say goodbye to you," he pulled away and began to go but then paused, turned and flung himself into Legolas's arms again. "I love you Legolas, don't forget that on you jourbney. You have a husband and two sons who love you and if anything happened to you...well I would soon follow you."

"I love you too Elrohir, and I promise you I will come back."

The fellowship watched their elven companion in slight confusion as he hugged a dark haired elf tightly and then picked up two boys, one of which could barely stand, and kissed each of them on the cheek.

"Who are they?" Pippin asked rather loudly.

"That's his husband and children master hobbit," Aragorn said, he himself saddened by the display and the thought of never seeing Arwen again. "He will not see them again until our quest is completed."

Legolas put the boys down gently, the elder one holding the tiny one's hand to steady him, and then pulled Elrohir into his arms again. He kissed his husbands lips quickly.

"I will come back," he whispered against the smooth lips before kissing him again. Then he broke away and walked to the fellowship. They all looked at Elrohir and the boys as they walked out and even after 20 yards Legolas still kept turning around to look behind him.

"You will see them again my friend," Aragorn promised, placing a hand on Legolas shoulder.

"I know, what I fear most is where, in the hall of mandos? and when...I couldn't stand it if we were parted for long," Legolas admitted in elvish to Aragorn.

"Don't worry, I shall make sure you return to him as soon as possible, you have my word as a friend, I will bring you home to him again."

A/N This was a random thing I wrote on paper at my mum's...


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the main characters, I do however own Lerahir and Elrolas.

What I'm Fighting For 

They had set up camp for the night and the hobbit's were happilly cooking dinner. Boromir and Gimli were having an argument over what was better, axe or sword. Gandalf was mumbling to himself with Aragorn sat silently, sharpening his sword. Legolas however was sat under the nearest tree, thinking of his family.

"What's the matter?" Pippin asked him suddenly.

"Nothing Little Master," Legolas answered quietly.

"Do you miss your family?" Pippin asked obliviously.

"Pippin!" Merry smacked him gently on the arm.

"What?" Pippin asked his friend. "It was just a question." Merry shook his head and sighed, sending an apologetic look at Legolas.

"It's alright," he said to Merry and then looked at Pippin. "Yes I am missing my family, young one."

"What are they called?" Pippin asked, "The boys I mean."  
"Lerahir and Elrolas." Legolas smiled sadly.

"What are they like?" Pippin asked. Legolas smield and began to tell them, not just Pippin as everyone was listening to what he spoke, about his sons going form their births to now. Talking about the adventures Lerahir had managed to have, one of which stood out in his mind very clearly...

_"Elrond have you seen Lerahir?" Legolas asked, rocking a dozing baby Elrolas in his arms. Elrond replied a negative so Legolas continued his search. He was looking around the garden's when he heard an unusual sound for Rivendell, crying. A child crying. To be more prosice Lerahir crying. "Lerahir!" _

_"Ada?" the crying stopped but Legolas could still hear his son gulping for air. He followed the sounds and nearly gasped at what he saw. Lerahir lay on the floor at the base of a tall tree, his right arm and leg clearly broken and cut ranging his body. _

_"Lerahir what happened?" Legolas asked worriedly, placing Elrolas gently on the ground he started to check Lerahir's wounds. _

_"I was /gulp/ climbing the tree and I slipped and /gulp/ fell out of the tree. It /gulp/ it hurts ada," Lerahir said pathetically. Legolas had quickly realised that the only thing he could do for his son was get him to Elrond, there was only one slight problem - he couldn't carry both his sons without harming Lerahir further. _

_"Lerahir? Can you hold Elrolas so I can carry you?" Legolas asked. Lerahir nodded, sniffling. As gently as he could Legolas put Elrolas in Lerahir's good arm and then putting an arm under his sons knees and another around his shoulders he lifted him, trying not to jar his broken arm and leg. It didn't work and Lerahir screamed loudly in pain. "I'm sorry my son, I'm sorry," Legolas murmered as he hurried back to the house. _

"Was he alright?" Pippin asked worriedly. Legolas smiled.

"Yes, Elrond soon set his bones back into place. He was in bed until they healed though, rather moody as well I might add," Legolas said happily.

"I remember that," Aragorn chuckled quietly. "He can sulk almost as well as my brother when he wants to." Legolas chuckled quietly.

"When this is over can we meet them?" Pippin asked.

"Of course master hobbit, they would love to meet all of you."

"Good, now is the food ready?"

Elrohir rocked Elrolas in his arms, trying to stop the boy crying. He wanted his other father, that much was obvious due to his cries and Elrohir wasn't succeeding in calming him. Lerahir was trying to do his school work and ignore his brothers cries for his ada but it was very difficult.

"Please Elrolas, he'll be back soon, please calm down," Elrohir pleaded desperatly.

"WANT ADA! WANT ADA!" Elrolas wailed, beating his little fists on his fathers cheast. Elrohir had tears dripping down his face, felling utterly useless. He was about to start sobbing himself when the door opened and his father entered. "WANT ADA!"

"Elrolas please, it's alright," Elrohir said weakly. Elrond sighed and walked up to his son and carefully took his grandon from him.

"What's all this fuss about little one?" he asked calmly as if he couldn't tell already.

"I want my ada," Elrolas sniffled.

"I see, but what about your daddy?" Elrond asked. "He wants your ada too but he's not making such a fuss." Elrolas looked at Elrohir who was wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"I want Ada more."

"Do you little one, I don't think you're right. What about your brother, he wants his ada too but he's not wailing like a banshee," Elrond said to the small boy who was begining to calm. "Your making quite a bit of fuss even though your ada is doing a very brave deed and will be home soon."

"He is? He will?" Elrolas asked.

"Haven't you heard your daddy telling you this?" Elrond asked. Elrolas shook his head. "Well he has and all you've done is scream and hurt your daddy. Don't you think you should calm down and apologise?" Elrolas nodded slowly.

"Still want ada," the boy mumbled and Elrond chuckled slightly, handing Elrolas back to Elrohir.

"Thank you," Elrohir whispered to his father.

"Anytime," Elrond said pleasently before leaving. Elrolas, now calmer happily lay in his fathers arms and Elrohir sent a silent prayer of thanks to the Valor for that.

"Now Lerahir, what work are you doing now and how can I help?"

A/N There we go, decided to change it from 3 chapters to however many because I don't think it'll fit in 3 so meh.


End file.
